Remnants of Seasons Past
by sushi-masta
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke get married and decide to have children, right about the same time Naruto and Hinata do! What happens when these two families collide on the classic battlegrounds of high school?
1. Prolouge

Ok, so i guess i need to put a disclaimer on here:

DISCLAIMER!!! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELSE AFFILIATED WITH IT!! besides this story... lol. Hope you like my first real try at writing fan fic

Two young people slowly wandered down the winding path of the rose garden. They held hands as they passed from one rose bush to the next. The young lady, a beautiful woman will long, salmon-colored hair, placed a hand on the arm of her escort. Her escort, a tall, handsome man with jet-black hair and a piercing gaze, turned to the woman with a quizzical look.

"Sasuke," said the woman gently, "is something bothering you? Your hands seem awful sweaty, and you don't seem to be enjoying yourself. Are you feeling okay?"

the man let out an unnaturally high pitched laugh and said "Oh, Sakura, you worry too much! I've just just been feeling a little... unsettled since i got back from my last mission."

Sakura nodded with a worried look on her face. You do look a little green... you know what? I bet it was the fish!" she exclaimed. "The Hidden Valley of Sand should know better than to serve fish in the middle of the desert! I mean-"

"Sakura," said Sasuke with a note of urgency in his voice.

"they live hundreds of miles away from any fresh source of seafood, and-"

"Sa-kur-a..." said Sasuke in an almost teasing voice.

"-its really unhalthy to eat fish that's gone bad. My aunt Hina once ate some and we almost had to take her to the hospital she had such bad-"

"Sakura!" Sasuke nearly yelled. Sakura stopped short and turned a little pink.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I must have been rambling again, huh? Well, do you need to go home and rest?" Sakura turned to look at her lover with a concerned look on her face.

"No-well, look, Sakura. I have something to ask you.

That caught Sakura off guard. She started imagining not what he was going to ask, but how he was going to ask. Why else would he bring her the most romantic place in all of Konoha? They had been together since they had become Jounins. It was about time Sasuke decided to ask her. She looked up with all the hopefulness she could muster.

"Sakura... do you want me to buy you a pickle?"

Sakura blinked twice, processing the sentence she was just asked.

"Oh damn it all!" said Sasuke in a outburst of emotion. He quickly grabbed sakura's hand and knelt before her in a sexy, romantic fashion.

"Sakura... will you marry me?"

It was like a bomb had dropped on her head. She couldn't think, couldn't feel anything. Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes, transfixed by the black abyss that robbed her of what little breath she had left. She finally breathed out one word, the word Sasuke had only dreamt about.

'Yes."

Scene Change

_SLURP!!!_

Two young figures sat at Ichirahu Ramen Shop. A young lady, twenty-five at most, sat on a stool with her back against the wall of the shop watching a young man with bright yellow hair chow down on the daily special. she had, long, purple hair, large lavender eyes and a content smile on her face.

_SLURP!!!_ "Ah..." sighed the yellow-haired man. "Good ol' Ichirahu Ramen. Never gets old! Oh? Hinata? You didn't finish your ramen! It's getting cold!"

"Oh... you can finish it for me, Naruto-kun. I know how much you like it!" the purple girl replied in amusement.

"Oh yeah, Hinata. when we're done with lunch, I have something to show you!" said Naruto casually.

"Oh... all right, but, please don't surprise me too much, like when you decided to show me that giant python you had found in a tree, and I nearly fainted again?"

"Don' wory, ill be bedder!" said Naruto with a mouth full of ramen.

The couple strolled through the park down to the edge of the pond. The sun was about to set, and Naruto and Hinata sat at the pond's edge.

"Hinata, you know that I love you, right?' asked Naruto shyly.

Hinata's face bloomed into a bright red color as she replied in a quiet voice, "yes, Naruto-kun."

"Then, we're getting married, right? And having kids?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"I-I suppose that's what happens next."

"Well then, I want you to wear this ring, okay? Just to make it official." Naruto slipped a beautiful gold ring onto her thin, white finger. hinata's hand slid gently into his.

As the sun let out it's last orange rays, Naruto had noticed hinata had allen asleep in his arms. _She fell asleep so fast! _he though to himself.

hopefully, tbc. but, i want everyone to review and tell m if i should write the actual story. This was just a teaser to prove to a -certain writer- that i can write. But, i will continue writing if you want me to. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 1: School

**So I'm saying a disclaimer right here that I don't own Naruto or anything else associated with it (besides this story of course). Enjoy!**

Tick Tock. Tick Tock. The freshmen class of room 2A was deadly silent as the last five minutes of class ticked away. With the weekend almost in their grasp, everyone was on edge. Freedom from the endless lectures and tests were within their grasp.

Kakashi-sensei stood up suddenly, obviously remembering something important.

"Class, I've nearly forgotten! On Monday a new student will be joining us in our humble class. She will need catch her up on what we're doing in class and show her to her own classes. Any takers?"

At that moment, the bell rang and the students fled from their ghastly prison. Kakashi thought quickly and grabbed the last boy filing out.

"Ah, Takahiro! How nice of you to volunteer! On Monday, you will escort Miss Sayu to her classes and make sure she knows where she's going, got it?"

"Whatever, sensei. I gotta go now though, you know how Mother is about punctuality. See ya!" Takahiro yelled over his shoulder.

_Takahiro's mother, _thought Kakashi, _the quiet queen._

"Aww no!" yelled Suki. "You have to tail a newbie all day on Monday? Why?"

"Kakashi-sensei trapped me after class yesterday. He forced it on me! It's only because he taught my dad. He thinks he can get away with making my doing anything!" Takahiro yelled, infuriated.

"Sucks for you, man. I know just the thing to cheer you up. Ramen! My treat, 'kay?"

"You know me too well, Suki. No wonder you're my best friend." 

"Ya, I know 'Hiro. Just, try to keep it to three bowls, would ya?"

Monday Morning

"Come _on_ Sayu! You need to be at school in ten minutes! You aren't even out of bed yet!"

_Mothers,_ thought Sayu, _she hasn't realized that I've decided to stay home today…and tomorrow…and every other day for the rest of…well…my life. Public schooling is _not_ the way to go._

She could hear the slight creak of the stairs as someone came up the staircase.

"Mother, I already told you that I refuse to attend-"She stopped short as hard, cold eyes stared back at her. "Father, I thought you were on a mission with-"

"I got back early," replied the pale, white lips of her father. "Your mother told me you were making a ruckus, and I came to listen to your argument."

"AS I explained to Mother, I refuse to attend a school that teaches such trivial academics such as zoology, and I cannot be taught by such idiot teachers like Kakashi and Jiraya!" The father could tell this was a well rehearsed speech.

"You are not enrolled for zoology, and Kakashi was my sensei. Jiraya is a famous Sannin, a ninja above my rank. Therefore, you do not have a reasonable argument."

"I still refuse to go! Why can't you teach me like before we moved to this miserable village?!"

The iron-hard eyes seemed to flash red for an instant as the pair glared at each other. She had struck a note and she knew it.

"Get your clothes on. I still expect you to be at school on time, breakfast or not." Without a second glance, he swept out of the room without a sound.

"At least he gave me six minutes."

At School

"I gotta get to class, man!" It's one minute before the last bell!" cried Suki.

"I gotta stay here till Sai or whoever shows up, so tell Kakashi that I'm going to be late because this _girl_ never showed up," replied Takahiro.

"Right. Good luck, and hook me up with the girl if she hot, 'kay?"

"I guess. I doubt she is though, kunoichis are normally skinny and ugly."

"Whatever. See ya!"

As Suki ran off to his first class, the air grew still. Takahiro realized that he was the only one outside. Just then, the bell rang, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. _Oh great_ thought Takahiro, _first day of school and she's already causing problems._

Twenty minutes later, Takahiro decided to finally go to class and tell Kakashi she never showed.

As Takahiro turned the corner, he caught a glimpse of his class. The normally gabby class sat stock still with a helpless look of shock. He cautiously turned the knob of the door and stepped into the dead silent classroom.

A girl with long, black hair turned to look a t the newcomer. Legs swinging, butt firmly on Kakashi's desk, she looked alien. Her eyes were… breath-taking. He seemed to be falling into her deep, dark eyes, black as ravens' feathers. Takahiro expected hard, cold eyes, but instead was filled with warmth. A feeling of content washed over him. Self-confidence seemed to radiate from this new girl… this… angel.

"Ah… Mr. Uzimaki, how kind of you to finally join us. I'm afraid your new students took the more –unorthodox- way into my classroom. However, she is quite welcome in this educating… space," Kakashi finished rather lamely.

The girl turned to look at him completely, and a flash of bright pink caught Takahiro's eye. This eccentricity seemed to fit the girl perfectly. He knew then and there that he would do anything to get with this girl.

"If you'd take your seats now –your seat is the empty on next to Takahiro- I'd like to start today's lesson." Kakashi's voice cut through Takahiro's daydreams like a Shuriken through string.

"Well, I'd like to introduce you to your new project buddies. We will begin a new justsu that requires two people. Sorry kids, but _I_ will be assigning the partners. Aw, Kunicho and and Sayuno, I guess you'll just have to make out with each other on your own time…" The couple glared at Kakashi with tomato-red faces.

"On to our pairing. I will call out your last name, and you will come to the front of the room where I will deliver you your scrolls with your instructions on them. Questions?" As usual, nobody replied, but you could tell than nobody was in love with the idea. "Right… here I go! Mayana and Dedito, Yanaman and Kuchini, Uchiha and Uzimaki-"

The pair turned to face each other, appalled at the nerve of their sensei. Slowly, they rose from their seats and made their way down to Kakashi. Sayu picked up the scroll from Kakshi and seemeingly ran back to her seat. Before Takahiro could reach her, she opened the scroll, scanned it, and put it in her hip pouch.

As the last pair shuffled up to Kakashi to receive their scroll, Takahiro and Sayu discussed their assignment.

"So… are we going to work on this out side of school?" asked Takahiro sheepishly.

"Of course! I want to graduate at the top of my class, like my father. I need to beat him, just like my uncle!" replied Sayu. He could tell she was very passionate about her studies, but she's not a day older than he is. The scary part is, he felt as if they were feeling the same things, like they fit together like a puzzle! But there was something different, something… darker about her ambitions.

"Well, where do you want to meet? Your house? My house? The open field by the Forum?"

"How about… your house! It must be great to live in a mansion… you being to Hokage's son and all…"

_Right…my father. Hokage at age eighteen. How could I ever live up to his great legacy? This girl is how. Daughter of Uchiha Sasuke, one of the greatest ninja who ever lived! She would be my perfect mentor… and if that doesn't work, I could just marry her one day! She's so sexy…_

"Hello! Your house? Tomorrow? After School?" Once again, Takahiro's fantasies were interrupted, this time by the hottie herself.

"Yeah… I'll tell my dad tonight, and we can have some equipment set up and everything!"

"Sure… see ya tomorrow!"

**Well, here is my first chapter (finally). I hope you liked it! If not, at least now I have great respect for those who can pump out chapters every week, or even less than a week! I'm sorry I'm so late, and it might be late next chapter too because my internet is down. I'm using my neighbors and are kind of treading on their hospitality. I hope you like it enough to review my piece of crap. **

**If you'd like to know, I'm happy cuz today I asked a guy I like to Sadie Hawkins dance and he said yes! And all I needed was a coconut… long story lol. Have a great… er… whatever you're having and wish me luck at Congress Nat Quals!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Hero

**I still don't own Naruto or anything associated with it, besides my wonderful story i have neglected... shame on me...**

Sayu was running late once again. And to meet up with the only friend she had. If she could call him a friend...

_Well, our families are friends, so I suppose I could call him my friend... It doesn't hatter anyway. We are partners for school and that is not going to change. No matter if he is the Hokage's son, or is top of his class, or has those beautiful blue eyes... No! I must focus on my studies. ESPECIALLY if its with him._

Sayu pulled a dark blue shirt and matching skirt on, grabbed her pink socks and belt and started hopping down the stairs, trying to walk and dress at the same time.

"Sayu," her mother's soft voice washed over her, "aren't you supposed to be at the Grand Mansion to practice your justsu with Uzimaki's boy?"

"Yes mother. I still have five minutes..." Sayu countered. "Thats all the time in the world if you ask me. He wouldn't miss me anyway."

"Well Sayu, you _are_ a very pretty girl, and you are almost fifteen-"

"Mother! How can you say such a thing?! I am not be interested in dating right now, let alone the Hokage's son!"

"Alright, alright. But you know your father and I met in the same fashion... all I'm trying to say is that you just don't know what might happen, so keep your heart open. And if he tries to hurt you or take advantage of you, then sock him in his perverted, dirty little head, just like your mother taught you."

"You _do_ know that i am no longer a little girl. I can take care of myself."

"I'll believe it the moment you can be on time for once. Three minutes."

"Holy sh-"

"Sayu!"

"Sorry..."

Sayu jumped out the window on to the rooftops of Konoha, running towards her appointment.

It was then that she met trouble. Sutoshi. Self proclaimed "Lord of the Sky". More like a seventeen-year-old bully who pounces on smaller children. Normal bully. Except that he was a chunnin who had an insatiable desire for younger girls. Younger, beautiful girls. Like Sayu.

"Hey babe. How would you like to accompany me to a... movie... of sorts tonight? Don't worry, I don't plan on watching any of it. We can have a lot more fun if we went together... How 'bout it angel-face?" A disgustingly sick smile wormed its way across his face.

"Not on your life, dipshit," Sayu coarsely replied.

The smile widened. "Aw, come on baby! I know you want a taste..."

"Get your hands off me you dirty pervert!" Sayu thought quickly and landed a blow in between his thighs.

"Damn girl! You are one _nasty_ girl I see. I'll come visit you in the night..."

And with that Sayu stormed off towards Takahori's house.

_Meanwhile, at the Practice field..._

_Come on... Where could she be... _Takahori was pacing across the sweeping field that lay under his feet. _Maybe she thought I was trying to make a move on her. But what would give her that idea? Was i not a gentleman to her? _A sudden thought crossed his mind, and he was off flying across the rooftops towards the deep part of town. The Uchiha house.

He was not far off when he heard Sayu yelling profanities. _Damn Sutoshi... I should have known better._ He rushed off to meet Sayu when all of the sudden he heard a scream. _Sayu! _He found her in an old alleyway, backed up all the way to the wall with Sutoshi and his minions circling her, coming in for the kill...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO HER?!" The boys took one glance at him and leaped back onto the roofs to go back to wherever they had come from.

"Sayu! Are you alright?" he exclaimed as soon as the boys were out of sight.

"Of course I am! Who do you think I am? A defenseless little girl? I am the daughter of one of the most powerful ninjas in the world! And I expect to surpass him! I can take care of myself!"

"I heard you scream-"

"So? That automatically gives you the right to come play hero for me? The only reason those boys didn't beat you to a pulp is because you are the Hokage's son, and you know it!"

Her words stung deeper than anything he had ever felt. "Sayu, I was just-"

"Save it for your precious group of admirers. I don't need your pity." And with that she left him standing alone in the abandoned alleyway, left his pride and heart broken.

**I know, I know... Its really short and without much depth. But i felt the need to continue. And its funny that my last posting was about the kid I asked to Sadie Hawkins... He ended up becoming my boyfriend, but now we are just friends. Friends in love... So sad. Anywho...I'll try to finish this fanfic up. I want to make it much longer with more complications, so don't worry you won't get bored! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
